This is the story of the worst day of Roxas
by mizukage24
Summary: Just read and find out. It has many chapters in it. Plus I did NOT write this story. Just read and find out please. It's all about Roxas. For the Roxas's fan, you'll will like this story. So please R&R. Thank you.


This the story when Roxas found his somebody

Chapter 1: A horrible beginning

It all began early in the morning. Roxas got up to find himself in the meeting room. He wondered why he was in the meeting room instead of his room. Then he realized that he stayed up late to see if anyone would remember his birthday. But no one was there. He felt so sad that he actually destroyed the whole meeting. After that he stomped toward the kitchen and he saw everyone there. He made a sour face and walked to the cabinet and took out a box of "Sora-O's". When he took out the box he saw it said "There is a special prize in the box and a ticket to meet the one and only Sora". He got so excited that he just dunked his hand into the box and dug into it and all of a sudden he felt something. He pulled it out and it was just a stupid toy in a shape of a keyblade. Then Axel took the box that Roxas took and he just poured the cereal into hi bowl and suddenly a ticket came out and scream with joy. Roxas saw that and all most killed Axel if it wasn't for number X and XI. Then Xenmas walked in front of him and Roxas thought if the number I remembered but it was the opposite he just wanted to tell him his next mission.

Chapter 2: Mission failure.

Roxas' mission was to eliminate the thorn of Origination XIII. He teleported himself to Destiny Islands. First he saw Riku so he thought Riku was the thorn so he took out his keyblades and tried to kill Riku. But Riku thought that Roxas was Sora and fought his hardest against Roxas while the real Sora was in Twilight Town looking for jobs to earn munny. At the end of the fight both of them (Roxas and Riku) Riku was about to hit Roxas with the final blow when Roxas fainted. Riku yelled with joy when he was rudely interrupted by Sora. Riku was so confused that he fell on top of Roxas. Sora brought Riku to his room (Riku's room) and Roxas to his room (Sora's room). Later when Roxas woke up Sora was staring at him. Sora asked Roxas what he was doing here. Roxas answered "That's top secret". Sora said "Then you won't be going anywhere".

Chapter 3: The Twins.

Riku woke from his slumber as he thinks but to Sora it was his knock out. Riku quickly ran into Sora's room and thought he was seeing doubles of Sora. Suddenly he fainted. Before Riku fainted, he said "I didn't know you had a twin Sora". That's when Sora realized that the stranger looked a lot like him. Then he fainted. So Roxas was the only one awake and took Sora and threw him into the darkness. He did the same with Riku.

Chapter 4: Axel's rage.

At that very same moment Axel appeared at Destiny Islands (the moment I am talking about is when Roxas went into the darkness.). Axel followed the directions that were on the behind of the ticket. After the long walk through the twist and turns of the pathways of the Island he finally reached Sora's room. He found the thanks to the big sign on the door which wrote "SORA". He opened the door and screamed "Can I have your autograph?" But there was no one there. He became so mad that he actually burnt the whole room to a crisp.

Chapter 5: The Big Mistake.

Roxas dragged both of them to the meeting room to ask Xenmas which was the thorn. When he reached the room, no one was there and he had to drag them to the closet which was the opposite of the meeting room. When he reached the closet and threw them into the closet and shut the door tight. After an hour, Sora and Riku woke up and themselves in a tight room which they thought was a closet. They used their blizzard magic to break open the door. The door broke opened and they fell out. First Sora fell out then Riku fell on top of Sora. Then both of them ventured through the castle. While they were walking they met Xenmas. Xenmas asked Sora if he did his mission. Sora just nodded with confusion. Xenmas walked to the kitchen. At the kitchen he saw Roxas and Xenmas thought he was having De JA vu he even said de JA vu. Then he realized that the "Roxas" he saw earlier was really Sora in a black coat. He asked Roxas did he complete the mission. Roxas replied "No I didn't finish the mission because I didn't know who it was. Was it the long white hair guy or the guy who looks almost like me?" Xenmas answered "The guy who looks like you."Roxas said a loud "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH, so he was the one. Thanks." Xenmas just gave a stare. When he opened the refrigerator he realized something, "Didn't Roxas said a long white hair guy?" a loud. And Roxas said "Yes." Xenmas heard him said that and said "Did I say that a loud?" Roxas said "Yes." "Oh, so there is white hair guy" Xenmas said. Roxas replied "Yes." Xenmas said "Oh." Then he shouted "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! His here in the castle!" Roxas said "No, he and the thorn are in the closet knocked out." "Oh really then how come I saw Sora walking around just now." "Are you sure you saw em' "Sora"." Roxas said. "Yes I did see Sora. And don't tell me you don't know Sora." Xenmas said. Roxas replied "Yes I know who Sora is!" "Good. Now you go look for him and the white hair freak." Xenmas said. "Alright, I'll go check if they are still there idiot." Roxas replied. Then he walked to the closet and found it broken and then he knew that Xenmas was right as well that Sora was the thorn.

Chapter 6: The so call death of Roxas

Axel teleported back to the castle. He was still mad and fire was still coming out from his hands. And he left tracks that were still burning. Roxas was running through the hallways until he collided with Axel. Roxas screamed with pain like "AHHHHHHH! It burns! It burns! It burns!" Axel tried to put out the fire expect he made the fire even bigger and Roxas screamed even louder this time he screamed with horror. Demxy heard the scream and quickly followed the cry to the source and found Roxas on fire and Axel was making it worse. Demxy took out his sitar and summoned some water clones and water notes to put out the fire. After the fire was put out, Roxas asked Axel why was he on fire. Axel answered "Because this ticket was just a hoax." "Are you sure it was a hoax?" Roxas said. "Yes it was." Axel said. Roxas asked "Why do think it was a hoax?" "Because when I went there, he wasn't there." Axel answered. "Oh. Okay, so do you at least know what he looks like?" Roxas asked. Axel answered "Yes I do know what he looks like. And he almost looks like you Roxas." "Really, I'm also looking for the guy who looks like me. Do you think they are the same guy?" Roxas said. Axel replied "There are the same guy you idiot! Wait, did you say you are looking for the guy who looks like you. You mean Sora right?" "I don't know. Xenmas just asked me to eliminate the thorn of Organization XIII which I didn't know who he was because he didn't tell me who he was." Roxas said. Axel asked "You mean you killed Sora!!!" "No I didn't kill Sora. I just kidnapped him." Roxas replied. "So he is still alive." Axel asked. "Yes he is. And he is wondering around the castle with his white haired guy." Roxas said. Axel said with fury "So I missed meeting Sora cause of your stupid mission! This means you're the reason why I missed meeting Sora!" "Hey! Don't blame it all on me. I was just doing my mission." Roxas replied. Axel answered "Ya. But you were the who kidnapped Sora which means you're responsible for me missing Sora!"Before Roxas could say anything Axel shot a fireball at him. Roxas tried to dodge it but all of a sudden a wave of fireballs came and hit him. Axel sent wave after wave at Roxas and then Roxas fainted but the others thought he actually died!

Chapter 7: The so call "resurrection" of Roxas.

After that Axel went to look for Xenmas. Demyx tried to stop Axel from murdering Xenmas but he failed at the end. While that was going on, Roxas woke up from his slumber and he ran after Axel. On his way to Axel he found Demyx knocked out. (He could follow the Axel because there were scorch marks on the walls)Roxas pushed and pushed Demyx to make sure he is alive. Suddenly Demyx woke and saw Roxas and asked Roxas "Am I dead?" "No you're not dead." Roxas replied. "How come I can see you Roxas?" Demyx asked. "Because I'm not dead alright" replied Roxas. "So wait Axel didn't kill you which mean I'm not dead right?" Asked Demyx. "Yes you're still alive Demyx". Now help me beat up Axel or not." Roxas asked. Demyx replied "NO WAY! If you want to fight Axel when he is so angry, fight him yourself. I'm out." replied Demyx. Roxas said "FINE if you don't want to help me kill Axel .Then, GOODLUCK ON FINDING YOUR SITAR!" And Roxas took Demyx sitar and opened a portal threw the sitar and stomped off to the kitchen. While on his way to the kitchen, Roxas bumped into Sora/Roxas.

And blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blody blah.

The End


End file.
